Rouge's Farting Problem
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: When Rouge comes in to swipe the Master Emerald yet again, Knuckles gets lured in to Rouge's beauty... too bad she rather fart all over him than smooch up.
1. Chapter 1

**Rouge's Farting Problem**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Hoo boy... I think I did enough requests to last me a lifetime. Well, anyway, here's yet another farting fanfic for you crazy weirdoes out there. And this time, it's Rouge The Bat. And before you ask, no, I'm not furry. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Everything in this story belongs to SEGA.

* * *

It was a quiet, peaceful day on Angel Island. As usual, Knuckles The Echidna was sitting on the stepping stones that led to the Master Emerald, his arms folded as he stared at the clear blue sky. However, he was caught out of his gaze as Rouge The Bat landed on the island.

"Hey there, big boy." Rouge started as she giggled, winking at Knuckles.

Knuckles, feeling some of Rouge's attractiveness coming off on him, groaned as he rolled his eyes. "Oh great, it's you again." He stood up, walking towards Rouge as he pointed towards the southern direction. "Why don't you go harrass another emerald and leave me at peace?"

Rouge frowned as she lowered her arms. "But you're so big... beautiful... and handsome..."

Knuckles blinked as he chuckled, closing his eyes as he rubbed the back of his head, a smug grin across his face. "Well, I do have my charming looks, you know."

"Oh, I just wanna take you home with me!" Rouge admitted as she blew out kisses.

Knuckles chuckled as he did several poses, obviously pleased by Rouge's words. "Heh heh, now this is more like it-" He opened his eyes, his jaw dropping, as Rouge wasn't in front of him. He turned around, gawking as Rouge was cooing the Master Emerald instead.

"Now you're what I call king-sized!" Rouge stated as she tightly hugged the green-colored Master Emerald.

"HEY! Pay some attention to me, why don't ya!" Knuckles shouted as he pulled Rouge away from the Master Emerald, slapping her across the face in anger as he fizzled.

Rouge rubbed her sore right cheek as she wagged her right index finger at Knuckles. "Now now, Knuxie. Is that anyway to behave in front of a lady?"

Knuckles flustered as his eyes widened, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "Err... ahh... well..."

"Well? Is it?" Rouge asked, a sly, dirty smirk across her smug face as she folded her arms.

Knuckles remained flabbergasted as he couldn't offer anything to say. Rouge chuckled as she patted Knuckles on the head.

"Oh Knuckles, you must be a bit tired," Rouge stated as she placed Knuckle's head into her smooth, curvy butt. "Let little ol' Rouge fix you up..."

Knuckles gawked as he felt his pingas get a **prrrromotion**, before screaming for his life as Rouge farted loudly in his face, blowing the echidna's red dreadlocks back. Shadow The Hedgehog suddenly teleported to the area with Chaos Control, looking up and dropping his jaw in disbelief as his eyes widened in horror, Rouge laughing evilly as she continued farting in Knuckles's face.


	2. Chapter 2

"Errr... umm... ahh... ehhh... Shadow?" Rouge asked as she gasped in shock, farting loudly once more in Knuckles face.

Shadow still had his jaw dropped, honestly in disbelief at what Rouge was doing. "Rouge... you're... farting in Knuckles's face... why?"

Rouge blushed as she chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of her head. "Well, I was going to take the Master Emerald with me again, and I figured that I should give Knuckles a little... something."

"Pain... so much pain..." Knuckles whimpered as his arms moved from side to side, screaming as Rouge farted again, the smeel piercing his nose.

Shadow face planted himself as he shook his head. "Rouge, why don't you do something better? Like finding some other jewels, or something?"

Rouge pondered deeply as she rubbed her chin, looking up at the clear blue sky as she thought. A dirty smirk came across her face as she looked back down at Shadow, smiling at the black hedgehog.

"You know what, Shadow?" Rouge admitted as she walked over to Shadow, Knuckles still planted in her butt cheeks, "I think you're right. How about you and I go find some jewels, together?"

Shadow flustered as he slightly blushed, looking away from Rouge. "I... ahh... well..."

Rouge was about to say something, when she quickly glanced behind her, to still see Knuckles in her butt, the red echidna having failed to get out. She sighed as she placed both of her hands on her butt. "Look away, Shadow. This is going to get very violent..." She farted as loud as possible as Knuckles was blasted high into the sky, blasting off again as he twinkled like a star. Sighing as she rubbed her butt, letting out a cute little poot, Rouge wrapped her right arm around Shadow, smiling at him. "Come on, big boy. Let's go find some jewels!"

Shadow was literally left jaw struck as he swiftly followed Rouge into the tropical dense jungles of Angel Island, trying to stay as far as possible away from Rouge's very gassy butt.


	3. Chapter 3

Rouge The Bat was earching in a nearby set of bushes for one of the many jewels. Shadow The Hedgehog folded his arms as he looked above, seeing white puffy clouds appearing in the clear blue sky. Rouge paused briefly as she placed her hands on her butt cheeks, farting loudly as she sighed of relief, much to Shadow's disgust.

"Oh, how I love making big farts! They make me feel more womanly!" Rouge admitted as she giggled, holding several jewels as she placed them in her heart-shaped metallic bra, moving towards Shadow as she leant towards him. "You know how ranchy I can get when I get down and dirty." She winked as she glanced at her butt, farting loudly again, causing several Flickies nearby to flee for their dear lifes.

Shadow groaned as he slapped himself in the forehead with his left hand, staring blanky at Rouge. "Listen, Rouge. No one is going to take you seriously if you keep farting like that. Don't you know why-"

Shadow was unable to finish, as Rouge grabbed the black hedgehog and stuffed his face into her big butt, farting loudly, which was even worse as it actually smelled bad this time. Shadow pulled his face out, kicking Rouge in the ass as he stuck out his tongue in disgust, wiping his face with a clean napkin he pulled out of nowhere as he spat in disgust.

"Idiot! Why did you do that!" Shadow growled as he pointed at Rouge, exclaiming at the top of his deep pitched lungs, "You know how much I hate being reduced to smelling bad odors?"

Rouge smiled as she shrugged, letting another earth shattering fart go as she simply shook her head. "It's not my fault that being sexy makes me gassy by default." She continued explaining as she turned around, heading deeper into the tropical jungle foliage as she farted while speaking, her butt being musical, "Most cute or sexy girls nowadays seem to fart loudly. You can't blame them, it just makes them - and me- more appealing."

Shadow sighed as he closed his eyes, muttering to himself as he followed Rouge, albiet froma safe distance away from her gassy ass, "I may be an ass man, but when I'm subjected to a fart, I back out. Especially in cases like this..."


	4. Chapter 4

Rouge The Bat and Shadow The Hedgehog were still on Angel Island, somehow successful at finding the hidden jewels hidden within. Along the way, Rouge continued farting to her delight as Shadow cringed, hoping the thing would soon be over. Suddenly, both of the humanoid mammals came across a nice set of tight blue jeans.

"Hey now," Rouge stated as her eyes perked up, glancing at her butt, which let out another cute little poot (which caused the snoo**ping as** usual Sakurai in the nearby bushes to laugh like a certain laughing elf man) as she then turned back to the blue jeans, a dirty smirk coming across her face. "Now these look like something great to fart in..."

Shadow slammed his right hand on his face, trying his best to pull Rouge away. "Damn it, Rouge, no. If you wear those, you'll be farting every time you say a sentence?"

Rouge gasped in shock as she turned to Shadow, her eyes lighting up. "Really! Even more reason for me to grab them!" She grabbed the jeans and placed them on, farting smoothly as she did.

Shadow grabbed a broken branch of a tropical palm tree and smashed it onto his head, groaning to himself as Rouge arousingly placed the blue jeans firmly on her big beautiful butt, "She's even worse than the AoStH incarnation of The Doctor..."

Upon having successfully placed the tight blue jeans on her, Rouge laughed gleefully as she placed her hands on her firm, tender butt, releasing a loud fart that not only blew Shadow back into several more palm trees, causing them to fall on the black hedgehog, but also puffed up the blue jeans, making her butt appear bigger, much to her delight. Sighing of relief, Rouge rubbed her butt as another loud fart performed out from her, looking up to see Shadow in the midst of dropped coconuts.

"Come on, Shadow. Don't keep me and my jewels waiting," Rouge said sexually as she bent down, shaking her butt purposely as she farted loudly several more times in her tight sexy blue jeans, much to Shadow's annoyance, who closed his eyes as he shook his fists, ready to kick some ass.


	5. Chapter 5

Rouge wondered something deeply as she rubbed her chin, making as much loud farts as possible as she moved her butt cheeks sexually within her sexy tight blue jeans. Shadow just stared blankly at Rouge's ass as the poots came out, with Rouge snapping her fingers as she gasped.

"Of course! Why didn't I think of it before?" Rouge proclaimed as she ran up to Shadow, grinning. "Hey Shadow, can you hold on to the jewels for me?"

"Wha-" Shadow didn't even get a chance to say a word as Rouge gave the black hedgehog all of the jewels. Glancing at the jewels, and then back at Rouge, Shadow was at a loss for words. "What... are you even doing?"

Rouge turned back to Shadow, smirking as she winked at him. "Oh, just a little spell I cooked up..." She cracked her knuckles together as she got out a megaphone, placing it near her. Rouge then placed her butt close to the megaphone, placing her hands on it firmly as she smiled. "Let's see if these jewels will come out now..."

Rouge giggled quickly as she started farting loudly. She closed her eyes as she continued smiling, her farts being nice and loud as they echoed all across the entire perimeter of Angel Island. Shadow just stood there, shaking his head in disgust as he wanted to kick Rouge's ass. Rouge continued holding her big beautiful butt as her tight blue jeans got stiffer and stiffer from the powerful farts, which sounded like a tuba mixed with a foghorn as she sexually moved her butt while doing it. Rouge was farting so much, it was amazing that she didn't shit herself, as the back of her blue jeans were completely dark. Rouge stopped moving, letting one extremely powerful fart go as she sighed of relief, patting her butt as a cute little poot came out, finishing up.

Silence.

...Until Rouge purprosely bent down and farted loudly one more time, her hands still on her butt.

Shadow face palmed as he groaned. "Rouge, that was the stupidest thing you've ever done... I don't know HOW that would-"

Much to his shock and Rouge's amazement (which she farted to in response), millions and millions of expensive jewels suddenly popped out of the ground. Rouge laughed as she collected the jewels, bending over and farting loudly for them as Shadow's jaw literally dropped on the ground, completely baffled.

"Okay, Shadow. I'm gonna try again," Rouge stated as she tossed several of the jewels to Shadow, placing her hands firmly on her big beautiful butt and farting loudly again as she sexually moved her butt from left to right, "Sing back up for me, will ya?"

"...Do I HAVE to?" Shadow groaned as he shuddered at the thought of helping Rouge's farting musical,more jewels popping up for the two humanoid mammals.


	6. Chapter 6

Shadow groaned as he woke up, rubbing the back of his head. He looked around, stunned to see that Rouge The Bat was not there. He got up, only to be confronted by Silver The Hedgehog, who was delivering pizza. Again. "Wha! Silver!"

Silver shrugged as he patted Shadow on the head. "You feeling all right, Shadow? Cause the way you just jumped, I..." He shook his head as he handed the blank pizza box to Shadow, asking him, "Hey, have you seen Rouge around her? She ordered a pizza."

Shadow blinked as he snapped back to his senses, pointing up at the sky. "Oh! Rouge! She's-"

A loud fart blew towards the eastern direction, blowing the hairs of Shadow and Silver back as Rouge revealed herself, bending over as her butt, sealed in her tight blue jeans, farted another hurricane, literally blowing almost everything away. Rouge giggled as she kissed Silver, taking the pizza box out of his hands as he payed him.

"Thanks for coiming all the way here, Silver," Rouge said as she winked at him, opening the pizza box and devouring her pizza as she pooted while doing so. "I sure do love me some hot pizza!"

Shadow and Silver both glanced at each other as they hid in the bushes nearby, trying to stay as far away from Rouge's gassy ass as possible.


	7. Chapter 7

Shadow The Hedgehog and Silver The Hedgehog were hidding in the bushes as Rouge The Bat was devouring her pizza, releasing powerful farts from her concealed ass as the palm trees fell over from the shockwaves of the vibrations.

"Has she been doing this farting all day?" Silver exclaimed as he winced.

Shadow groaned as he slapped his forehead. "Sadly, yes. I've been trying to get her to stop, but she kept ignoring me-"

Rouge then popped into the bushes, looking at both Shadow and Silver with an evil smirk across her face. "Oh, what's wrong, boys? Am I too pretty to handle?"

Shadow and Silver were practically speechless as Rouge giggled, bending over to reveal her sexy butt, giving Shadow and Silver nosebleeds, much to their displeasures.

"Don't worry, Silver. The pizza was great." Rouge thanked as she lowered her eyes, "But I know how to repay you even more than just money."

Shadow and Silver screamed as they attempted to flee, but Rouge grabbed both of them by the dreadlocks, pulling them back together as she rammed their heads into her butt. She laughed evilly as she then released a literally shirt storm of farts, Shadow and Silver both screaming more dearly than ever before.

**THE END**


End file.
